


Meet the Ghosts

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, More will be added, Post Phantom Planet, The town adjusting to ghosts, but no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghosts aren't going anywhere, the townspeople know this. Maybe it's time they start to get to know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interactions begin

A lot of humans looked up to Phantom, but few actually interacted with him. That's what made Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and Jasmine Fenton such a rarity in the town. They were the only three humans known for constantly interacting with Phantom. It was true that in recent months he had interacted more with the public, and had more -ahem- friendly interactions with the hunters. Still, those exchanges and connections were short and fleeting. Unlike the moment before them all now.

At the moment, any passerby to the local park could plainly see Phantom and Jazz attempting to train a well known ghost dog. It was known for destroying anything that got between it and it's chew toy. Phantom had vehemently denied ownership of it, but still continued to try training it. This wasn't the only time Phantom was seen hanging out with humans though.

Whether it was him helping the nerds (mainly Tucker) live out their fantasies by taking them into their video games or spending time with Sam at the greenhouse (with his ice powers acting as a weed killer), Phantom was getting a rep for spending time with humans. No other ghost had done that before. Well, not yet anyway.

\------

Mr. Lancer was no fool. He knew his students were spending time with ghosts. He knew not all of them were evil. He knew not all of them wanted to cause harm. That didn't mean he was any less terrified of them though. They were ghosts! The spirits of the dead come back because of some obsession or regret. The thought alone was creepy, much less when added to their inhuman appearances. The blue or green skin, the floating, the GLOW. How was he supposed to react if not to scream and run. Which was why the situation he was currently caught in was more than a little terrifying. 

Recently he had taken a part time job at the local library. It was only about 12 hours a week, just a couple shifts on the weekends to help aid his funds (Nobody can retire solely on a teachers salary these days.) It was usually quite. The people of Amity Park weren't really the bookish sort, and as such only dedicated readers or studying students usually went to the library. So with a slow day ahead and Martha watching the front desk, he went to put away the book returns. And what should he find when he turned into aisle 3? None other than a ghost, standing in the modern poetry section reading.

The ghost, noticing his gaping guest, froze. "Please don't scream." In Mr. Lancer's defense, he didn't. He squeaked instead. "Good enough. Um, I can leave if you want. I was just reading. This is all a little after my time here, so to speak." He shrugged sheepishly, motioning to the poetry.

And all poor, stunned Mr. Lancer can think to say is, "Ghosts read?"

This got a muffled laugh (minding the library volume levels) out of the floating man. "Of course we do. My obsession is writing, sir. I wouldn't be a very good writer if I didn't read and learn from the works of others, now would I?" 

"I...guess not." Mr. Lancer responds. The ghost doesn't seem violent, nor malevolent in any way. He just seems to want to read - not unlike any other guest. "Um, you can stay if you want. Just...try not to scare anyone else, okay? I mean it obviously wasn't on purpose, but that doesn't change the fact that your appearance can cause a panic. Be careful, okay?"

"Of course. I normally would have gone invisible upon the approach of another, but I got so absorbed in the book that I didn't hear and therefore didn't bother." 

Lancer chuckled. "Are rhymes part of your obsession?"

The Ghost Writer gave him a deadpan look. "I'm a dead poet from the 40's. What do you think?"

"Fair enough. Well, carry on." Lancer says as he starts to edge away. He pauses though, turning back. "Also, it was nice meeting you, Mr.?"

"Ghost Writer." The man said with a small smile.

"Ghost Writer. I'm Liam Lancer. It was a pleasure meeting you." Lancer responds with a smile of his own before carrying on.

As he walks away though, he glances back at the calmly reading ghost. So maybe they weren't all completely terrifying.


	2. Bonds Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the success of others, Youngblood attempts to make human friends.

When Youngblood was alive all he wanted to do was go outside and play. All he ever heard though was, "No Billy, you're sick. Going out would make it worse." Or "The outside world is dangerous, there are germs and people that can hurt you." Well staying indoors didn't help him, as he still died at 10 anyway! No matter what they did, the sickness still caught him. He couldn't stand adults because of it. They locked him inside to keep him safe, so he died before he got a chance to live. Well, he had decided to live through death instead.

At first he ran wild. If he wanted to do something he did it, if someone upset him he upset them. An eye for an eye was his motto. But that motto didn't get him many friends. He scared the humans, and his games were too "immature" for most of the ghosts. Other than his loyal servant and his mindless crew, he didn't have many people to play with. That was when he noticed Ghost Writer hanging out with an old human. It wasn't anything big, just the two of them at a "Phantom Friendly" coffee shop (some businesses started to claim to be ghost friendly zones after Phantom and the others helped save the world). Still, the fact that he had befriended a human at all was an important development. That meant that with enough effort, any ghost could make human friends, not just halfa Phantom. 

So he tried. He really, truly tried to make friends. At first the kids all ran. His games were still too big, too scary. So he started to tone it down a bit, start off slow. Instead of giant pirate ships floating above the city, he turned the ground level of part of the park into a mini ship. The other kids were far more comfortable and intrigued by the safer option. Then he slowly turned it up by having a stationary full sized ship. The other kids adapted. It was nice. He had a full, real crew of friends; it wasn't just him and the mindless minions anymore. And even the simpler games were a lot more fun with more people to play them with. The kids even started to show him their games, ones that didn't need flashy powers or fancy locations. Though tag and hide and seek did require him to not use his powers for a bit. Still, even with the simple games he liked to add his own twist. It was in his nature, his obsession. The other kids didn't mind, they quite liked the change of pace once they got used to him. He even had another halfa play with them sometimes. When Danielle was in town she was always up for a game of flying tag (he mastered the art of mass levitation just for it); though thanks to her speed from traveling so much, she was unbeatable.

So in the end Youngblood was happy. He may not have gotten to play in life, but he always had the best games in death. Now if only he could figure out that trick with the cannon maybe they could play circus.


End file.
